When Jasper Met Alice
by theotherbella
Summary: One shot that covers Jasper and Alice's date from Those Eyes


_A/N: Hey guys!! So here it is; your one shot…hope it lives up to your expectations…Anyway, I want to introduce you all to my brand new Beta, KittenInACup. She's wicked awesome, and she's a great writer so go check her out, k?? _

_So yeah, this is pure smut on a stick, so I hope you enjoy it!! Don't forget to review for me, cause you know how much I love it!! =]_

_Yeah, and believe it or not, Steph Meyer owns this; although I don't think it ever occurred to her to do _this_ exactly…_

**APOV**

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

I needed to breath…in….out….in…out…much better.

I was on a date with _the_Jasper Whitlock.

Oh my God.

"Alice, you okay?" Jasper said, briefly taking his eyes off the menu to peer at me through the thick fringe of blonde hair that's hanging into his eyes.

It is simply not possible for one man to be that sexy. He might combust or something.

No worries, I'll stitch him back together.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I bounced slightly in my seat and think about what to do next. What if he decided he doesn't like me? What if my hair's too dark? I did dye it again this week…crap. What if he doesn't like this dress? Well, that would be a waste of $250; I did buy it for his viewing pleasure.

"I like your dress, by the way," he says, taking a sip of water, "Hunter green…that's my favorite color."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. That's why I wore it."

His light grey eyes started to shine in understanding, and I couldn't help but beam back at him. He reached his hand across the table gently intertwining our fingers.

"I like you like this."

I looked at him, puzzled. "How's that?"

He shrugged, ever so slightly, and started tracing patterns in the palm of my hand, "Not showing off, I guess. At school, you're all about the skin, but I have to say, I like the subdued Alice all the more."

I started laughing. Not like snorting or anything, but a full bodied laugh nonetheless. He looked at me quirking an eyebrow, and I felt the need to explain.

"I dress that way for you."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Umm, duh. I've only had, like, a raging crush on you since, I dunno…I discovered boys were different that girls"

"That long, huh?"

"Yeah, that long…"

He leaned in, over the table so that his face was mere inches from my own and I could feel the heat from his breath wash over my face, "What if I told you I've loved you longer?"

"W-What?"

"Longer. Mary Alice Cullen, I have been in love with you since April 15, 1996 when, on the playground, you forced me to marry you during recess. That, darlin', was the happiest day of my life."

I couldn't believe he actually remembered that. I mean, I know that I saved the toilet paper bouquet I had, and the bottle cap ring he gave me, but after that day, he hadn't said anything to me about it.

But then again, we never took it to recess divorce court, either.

"You remember that?"

He shrugged, getting a little shy. "It's one of my favorite memories."

I smiled and squeezed his hand as the waitress came over with our entrees. "Mine, too."

We ate, and the conversation just…flowed. We clicked together like a lobster claw bracelet, and I have to say, I didn't hate it.

***

We were standing in line at the concession stand at the movies when he asked me about the Tyler Crowley incident.

"Ugh, he was such a pain. Gross, too. Hey, did you know that he gave Lauren Mallory herpes?"

Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think I might have heard that."

We got up to the head of the line and he started ordering the popcorn and stuff, and I was kind of in la-la land, thinking about what I should name our future children, when I felt his arms snake around my waist as he pressed a kiss into my hair. I smiled at his touch and leaned into him. He gently started rubbing his hand up and down my side, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

I shivered a little. I couldn't help it; it was too freaking good.

He released me to grab the popcorn and soda, and gave me his arm to head into the theater. Too cute, right?

Kind, courteous, incredibly wonderful Jasper Whitlock…was sitting down in the back of the theater.

Ooooooooooooo.

I squeezed his arm a little bit tighter and we found a couple of seats in a deserted row just as the lights were going down. We watched for a while, passing soda and popcorn back and forth, and honestly, I was kind of engrossed in the movie. I mean, Kate Hudson?

Uh, she's only, like, my idol.

Then the arm rest between Jasper and I lifted, and I could feel the length of his thigh pressed against mine.

Ooooooooooooooo.

I kept my eyes trained on the screen as I felt his nimble fingers ghosting up and down my leg, from my knee where he traced circles, to the hem of my dress then back again. He repeated that a few times before I felt him lean over, pushing the hair away from my ear with his nose so he could say, "Honey, do you want this?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. I've been dreaming about your sweet pussy for too long. I don't think I can wait any longer."

OHMYFUCKINGODINHEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My breath was coming out ragged as his hand hitched my leg up over his, and he pressed his fingertips in a little bit deeper as they made their way under my skirt. He cupped my throbbing core and squeezed. My eyes clamped shut, my head rolled back and I let out an all too eager moan. Jasper chuckled a little, the heat from his breath caressing my neck. "I love that I have this effect on you," he said, planting soft kisses along my cheek bone, "Now, I'm gonna shove my fingers in your hot, wet cunt and make you come harder than you ever have before. Do you want that? Do you want me to make you come?"

Oh, God he said the c-word…who knew that would be the hottest thing of all time?

I let out something to the effect of "Uhhhnggg…" and he pushed my panties aside and ran one finger up and down the length of my slit before circling my entrance. If he didn't get inside me soon, I was pretty sure I would die from pent up sexual frustration. Then, he quickly inserted two fingers, and I grabbed his shoulder as I began to shudder with pleasure. He started off slowly, curling his fingers ever so slightly as he stroked up and down.

It wasn't enough. I needed more.

"Jasper…please…"

"What, baby? Tell me what you want."

"H-harder…faster…please…"

I was so beyond sentences, it's not even funny.

"You got it, darlin'"

He shoved another finger into me, and I bucked into his hand involuntarily, and that just made him go faster, pulsing into me a blinding pace, as his thumb found my clit and he began applying gentle pressure.

"Alice, you're making me so fucking hard right now, watching you come undone on my hand. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to bury my hard cock in your tight pussy so I can come with you. But do you think you can come for me now? Alice I want to see you come. Come for me."

With the last 'come for me' he pressed down hard on my clit, and pressed his fingers into my g-spot, and I came so fucking hard I thought I was going to break the seat. He kept applying pressure as my walls contracted violently around him, and it literally felt like I left my body. I kept right on shuddering as he slowly released me, squeezing my core one more time as he replaced my panties.

I just sat there, trying to catch my breath. Then I noticed Jasper had put the arm rest back down. He had folded those wonderful hands in his lap and was staring down at them.

I reached out to him, pushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. "Hey that was amazing."

He didn't look me in the eye, but he whispered, "Alice, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that, but I couldn't help myself…I've just been dreaming about doing that for so long. Please, forgive me."

Seriously, only Jasper would apologize for giving me a mind blowing orgasm. I just rolled my eyes at him, pushed the arm rest back up and wrapped his arms around me so that I could snuggle into his chest.

"I sure as hell will not forgive you for giving me the best orgasm of my life. And I fully expect you to do it again."

I heard him laugh and press a kiss into my hair as I settled back into the movie. Although, somehow, my idol didn't seem as enthralling…

***

On the drive back to my house, I was still trying to think up ways to return the favor…if you catch my drift. I glanced over to Jasper, who has his eyes trained on the road and then I saw the miracle of all miracles: he adjusted himself.

If that's not a sign I don't know what is.

"Uh, Jasper? Are you okay?"

Even in the dark, I could see the faint pink blush spreading across his face. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

His hips twitched a little as he said that.

Oh, I am so on it.

I unbuckled my seat belt and lifted the console so that I was leaning on all fours, and I smiled at him seductively.

"Do you think I could help you with that?"

He gulped nervously, and I took that as a yes. I reached over and put my hand on his very prominent erection straining through his jeans.

_My, my, my; that can't be comfortable, can it?_

_Nope._

I traced my fingers up the length of it before I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, and I heard Jasper sigh a little. I looked into his jeans and decided to play coy.

"Jazz, do you have something for me in here?"

"Uh, I…uh…A-Alice…Uh…."

Ok; not so chatty now.

"I think you do," I said as I pulled him out through the slit of his boxers. Holy fuck he was huge. There was absolutely no way I would be able to take all of him in my mouth. Didn't mean we couldn't have fun trying. I took my hand and traced it up the underside of his shaft before running my entire palm over the head to gather the precum that had already made its appearance there, and spreading it down his shaft. When I got to the base, I curled my fingers around his length and squeezed before going back up at such a slow pace it was killing _me._ I checked on Jasper, and his head was starting to roll back on the headrest and I felt him shift his legs to take his foot off the gas. I stopped my hand mid stroke and said:

"If you want to come, you should keep moving forward."

I heard him gulp and replace his foot. "Good boy."

I pulled my hand back down to the base, and then I dipped my head to lick the underside of his shaft. He shivered, so I finally took him into my mouth and started to bob and suck along his length, curling my tongue around him, and moving my hand in the same rhythm. I heard him moan, and felt his hand twist into my hair, guiding my movements, so I started to hum against him as I continued.

That, my friend, really got him going because he started thrusting into my mouth, and I heard his breathing start to get ragged and short.

"Alice…shit…Alice, you gotta….fuck….You gotta move….I'm gonna….fuck…"

Like hell I was going to move now. I kept on going, a little bit harder though, and scraped my teeth and twisted gently as I went back up, and that's what sent him over the edge. He yelled my name and spilled inside my mouth, and I swallowed every last bit of him.

I cleaned him up a bit then pulled him out of my mouth, and gave him a quick kiss on the tip.

"Good boy." I said, smirking up at him and putting him back together.

I leaned back over and readjusted myself in my seat, still smirking. It's such a power trip to know that I can make him do that.

_Hehe. What else do you think I could make him do?_

"Alice, you know, you really didn't have to do that." He looked over at me sheepishly. Oh, good Lord. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his free hand.

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. I never do."

He laughed a little. "Good."

I saw the house come into view, and I was a little bit sad. I just really wasn't ready for him to go, yet. Maybe I could get him to watch a movie? Or maybe we could make cookies? Or maybe he could…

Oh, wait. I got it.

"Jasper, do you want to stay over?"

I watched as his eyebrows went sky high, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think anything that involves you is a good idea."

"What about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't this gonna be weird for him? You're his sister, I'm his best friend."

"Jasper, he's dating _my_ best friend, remember? What's the difference?"

"Good point," he said, nodding.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked as we pulled in.

Jasper put the car in park and turned to me. "I have to say something before I give you an answer, okay?"

I nodded, but I was going to pieces on the inside.

"Mary Alice, I never in a hundred years expected any of this to happen; not dating you, not sex with you, not…not any of it. It's all been better than I could have imagined, but I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with because I want to be with you, always," he sighed, squeezing my hand a little. "I just don't want you to think you have to do this to keep me with you, because I don't need any of it; all I need is to hear you say you're mine."

"I'm yours." I said it without thinking. I was always his; he just hadn't realized it.

His smoldering grey eyes met mine and I could see the hope that was filling them. "Really?"

"Of course. Always."

He grinned at me, and leaned over to kiss me full on the lips.

After all of the shit we did, this was our very first kiss.

It was electric and wonderful; the feeling of his lips against mine, his teeth tugging gently at my bottom lip, and his tongue slipping into my mouth, caressing my own.

Sooner than I realized, it got a little out of control.

"Jasper," I said, breaking away, "we have a whole house right there; we don't have to do this in a car."

"You sure?" he asked, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Yeah. C'mon."

I broke away and we got out of the car and stumbled our way into the house. I unlocked the front door and closed it softly, then I took Jasper into the hallway between the foyer and the family room. He pushed me into the wall grinding my hips into his.

"Jasper…" I moaned.

"What, baby?" he said. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

He laughed. "Mary Alice, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll still be feeling it Monday."

I moaned again, and he reached down, pulling the hem of my dress up over my head. I just stood there, smirking as he took in my matching hunter green bra and panty set, and muttered "Fuck" under his breath. Then he ducked his head down and began kissing across the tops of my breasts, and rubbing my stomach.

That's when I couldn't take just standing there anymore I reached down, and pulled his shirt over his head, and let my fingers trace across the smooth plane of his chest and down his stomach to the waist of his jeans. I unbuttoned them and they fell to the floor and Jasper replaced his hips to mine so that I could feel his hard on pressing into me.

"Where can we go?"

"F-family room."

He slid his hands down my sides, and cupping my ass he lifted me so that he could carry me into the room. I vaguely registered that the TV was on, but no one was objecting to my or Jasper's activities, so I didn't say anything. He put me down on the back of the couch so that I was sitting with him in between my legs. He kept on kissing my mouth as I felt his arms snake around my back and undo my bra, flinging it somewhere in the room.

"God, Mary Alice; you're perfect."

He leaned down tracing his tongue across my breast, then around one nipple before taking it into his mouth. I gasped and arched into him, reveling in the feeling of his mouth on me, my hands thrust into his hair as he bit down, and I honestly thought I was going to melt. He kept his hands on me as his mouth came back up to claim my own and I reached down to grab his cock through the annoying fabric of his boxers.

"Jasper…I need you in me…now."

I felt him smirk against my lips, "You got it, baby."

He pulled me down off the sofa and spun me around, so I rested my arms there. I stared to kick off my heels when he stopped me.

"Don't. I want to fuck you wearing nothing but those shoes."

I shivered as I felt his fingers hook into the elastic of my panties and he slid them sown my legs. I was literally shaking with anticipation. Once he removed the offending article, he kissed up the backs of my legs, then one long, wet kiss over my already throbbing core. I heard the sound of material shifting and I could only assume he was ridding himself of his boxers, because the next thing I knew, I felt his tip nudging gently at my entrance.

"Baby, are you good?"

I could only nod; it was literally killing me that he wasn't inside of me yet.

"Good."

As he said the word he thrust into me, and I arched back into him, meeting his hips with my own. He stayed still for a moment, allowing me time to adjust to his considerable length and he reached forward to cup my breasts and began kneading them. I wiggled my hips underneath him and he started to move, pounding into me with the most delicious friction. I felt my stomach start to tighten as Jasper placed open mouth kisses along my spine and the side of my neck. I wanted to do something; anything to make this more exciting for him, but I couldn't. I literally could only focus on the overwhelming pleasure this god of a man was giving me.

Then he shifted ever so slightly, releasing my breast, and instead gripping my waist. His cock was now hitting a certain spot that I didn't even now existed and I felt his balls start to hit my clit. That was it; I was a goner.

I felt myself start to clamp down around him and Jasper whispered, "Come for me, Alice. And bring me with you."

_That's a can do._

I let out a loud moan as my body shut down around him, and I heard him hiss my name as he spilled inside me. He thrust a few more times while I milked him, just happy to have him this close. He pulled out gently, but his arms never left my waist.

He traced one hand over my legs, because they were trembling so hard.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Let's get upstairs."

He chuckled softly and kissed my shoulders before spinning me around to face him. His eyes were shining, and all I wanted in that moment was to curl up in them forever.

"I have never felt for someone what I feel for you, Mary Alice. And I never will again."

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine in a kiss that was more about the love we had for each other, than the passion we just unleashed.

_**Love.**_

_I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock; and he's in love with me._

_:-D_

He slid me down so that I was leaning up against the couch and pulled off my shoes. Thank God; I thought my feet were going to fall off from those things. Then he stood pulling his boxer back on a disappearing into the hallway. I shut my eyes then, just trying to relive the last few moments in any way I could.

"Mary Alice?" I heard his voice call. He was still shirtless, but he had pulled on his jeans and he had my dress in his hands. He plopped back down in front of me and pulled my toward him, slipping his tee shirt over my head.

Perfection in a glass, my friend; nothing but perfection.

"I'll be right with you, okay? Lemme just grab the rest of our things. I nodded as he walked away, and collected the things we had littered across the room. I tried to help by grabbing the bra next to me. It felt unfamiliar in my hands, and I looked at it more closely, only to see that it was navy blue lace…not mine.

Maybe I wore two today?

Eh, whatever, I was too tired to care.

I felt Jasper come back around and crouch in front of me. "Mary Alice, I'm gonna pick you up, okay?"

I nodded, and I felt his arms snake around me, lift me up effortlessly, and carry me up to my room.

He pulled the covers down with one hand, and placed me between the sheets. He turned to go, but I grabbed his wrist, pulling him into bed with me.

"Stay with me?" I practically begged.

He chuckled lightly, and pressed a kiss into my forehead. "Of Course, darlin'."

He kicked off his jeans, then pulled me back into his chest, and we curled up around each other.

All in all, I'd say it was a pretty perfect first date.

**JPOV**

I woke up the next morning, curled up with Alice in her bed.

This is exactly where I had been dreaming of being since the day I met her. With her, in her, next to her, it didn't matter as long as she graced me with her presence. After last night, I knew that being apart from her wasn't going to be an option, and I sure as hell wouldn't tolerate someone else making her come.

To quote Cullen: "No fucking way."

I pulled her closer to me, silently cursing myself for letting her evade me for this long. Cullen, in fact, was right. I should have strapped on a pair a while ago because this was so much better than I could have ever imagined. I inhaled to try and catch a whiff of Alice, when the enticing aroma of pancakes flooded my mind.

Mary Alice might like breakfast bed; I could do that.

I carefully extracted myself from her grasp, and crept over to the door, making sure not to make too much noise that would wake up my sleeping angel. All of the blood left my face when I turned around to see…Edward.

Oh, fuck.

"Hey, Cullen." I said, trying to act like it was the most normal thing in the world for me to be coming out of his sister's bedroom on a Saturday morning.

His green eyes were darkened with anger, and they narrowed at me as his hands clenched into tight fists.

Oh, fuckkkkk.

I tried to put my hands up to defend myself, but before I knew it, I felt his fist come in contact with my cheek bone and I staggered back against the wall.

"Get the fuck up, dip shit," he said smirking slightly. "Jen's making pancakes."

He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it, giving him a wary glace. He rolled his eyes at me, and slapped me on the back and I followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew I wasn't going to rat him out, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from the girls for too long.

But that certainly didn't keep the Cheshire cat grin off his face.

And that punch certainly didn't make me forget that I had fallen head-over-heels completely in love with Mary Alice Cullen.

Nothing ever would.


End file.
